Nonsense
by Shion-san
Summary: drabbles, because there is NEVER enough. SLASH, DEATH, SPOILERS couples include in order of most used; HavocFury, RoyEd, Royai, AlWinry, HavocRoy, whatever else. all requests will be attempted.
1. drabble1: to hughes from roy

Stuff so I don't have to write it on the next ones:

I don't own FMA, don't get any money from this

IN SOME OF THESE DRABBLES:  
THERE IS SLASH  
THERE IS DEATH  
THERE IS SOME OTHER STUFF, INCLUDING POSSIBLE SPOILERS (though I'll try to avoid them)

Drabbles all written by Shion-san

**DRABBLE ONE HAS SPOILERS! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN EP. 25 OR LIKE SPOILERS.**

Drabble One: Dear Maes Hughes,

_Dear Maes Hughes,_

_It's been awhile. Not much has changed since you stopped coming around. Not much has changed since your phone calls stopped coming. Except it's awfully quiet without you shoving photos up people's noses. Yup, a lot has gotten done since you left. It's much better without you here causing a riot, I don't miss you one bit. Except all the time. When I can't sleep at night and when I have papers to sign and when Fullmetal needs another job to keep him busy and when Havoc smokes and Hawkeye threatens people and when Armstrong shows off and when Al picks up stray cats and when Fury picks up other strays. You're such a jerk, so how come I can only think of you as this nice guy who loved his wife and kid and worked hard and called me just to tell me to find a good wife and how his daughter was growing up so nicely? She is you know, she's beautiful… she's really… really beautiful. Just like you said, no chanted. You were right. You were always right. And even though I just want to damn you right now, I have to say…_

_Thank you._

_- Roy_

Sealed with tears for you, along with the yellow roses that say I miss you.

End Drabble One

These drabbles started on the day the episode where Hughes died aired on Cartoon Network's adult swim, so there's our one spoiler I'm hoping to stick to, and it will hopefully be the only spoiler.


	2. drabble2: havfury

Drabble Two: Caught

"Are you going to catch me in your dreams tonight?" He asked in a monotone.

"Wh-what?" The smaller man blinked behind the square windows that did so little to hide his blush.

"Joking." A grin passed over the cigarette-holding mouth. _Of course he is,_ Fury mused, _he has no idea I dream about him. I must be going crazy. _

His hair was ruffled and the blonde trotted off. What was he expecting?

With night came those dreams. Havoc would come in from the pouring rain, and have to change clothes. Of course. Fury would be nervous, look away and pretend his heart wasn't pounding. Of course. Havoc would come out of the bathroom in nothing but his birthday suit, asking if Fury had another towel, then he would pin Fury on the bed. Which made no sense, because the bed wasn't that close to the bathroom. That part was confusing, and if he hadn't had the dream so many times before, it would have been shocking. Fury wouldn't argue and Havoc would smirk, whispering sweet nothings.

Nothings. Then morning would come. Then everything would be normal.

Except for no real reason, Havoc would grin at him and say "Caught you again."

End drabble two.

Just a result from reading a billion of those Fury/Havoc drabbles and drinking too much soda and whatever else I feel like blaming it on.


	3. drabble3: royai

Drabble Three: She and He

She had blonde hair.  
He had black.  
She had bright eyes.  
His were dull.  
They both had layers, and they both were in the military. No one was surprised, none bat an eye. It was okay if that was how it was going to be. No one cared, they deserved each other, they were so perfect for each other anyways. But maybe… maybe that made it worse.  
She had tears streaked down her face when they put him in the ground.  
She was shaking when they put him in the ground.  
She looked horrible when they put him in the ground.  
She was the one who died the day they put him in the ground.  
Because she was the one who had reached out to him, the one who loved him, the one he loved.  
So she broke down the day they put him in the ground.

End Drabble Three.

Not a huge Royai fan, but I got this weird idea, so…


	4. drabble4: royed

Drabble Four: Sunshine

Mornings were the worst on rainy days. It poured down hard. If only work was canceled. But it wasn't, and the alarm was blaring to wake the raven haired Colonel from his blissful slumber. But he was still so tired, having stayed up way too late to finish paper work. He finally groaned, shoved the alarm clock as hard as he could into the wall, then got up, stomping on it a few times to shut it up. He dressed himself, gloves and all, then went straight to work. Whatever attitude he had in the morning he couldn't remember, but when the grand short FullMetal Alchemist arrived back from his trip from who remembers where anymore, he was cocky, all-knowing Roy Mustang.

It was still raining when Edward had a spasm over not being short, aimed at who knows who anymore, when Roy called him into his office.

"You need to keep the noise down outside my office." Roy said smoothly. Edward flipped, Roy ignoring who knows what the boy was ranting over anymore. "Fullmetal." Roy snapped, getting the blonde to shut up for a moment. "I'm not in the mood to have my eardrums broken, if you don't mind. Assuming of course your noise could get that high, but unluckily for me I'm in no mood to stand, either." Edward flipped more.

It seemed to rain harder the more Ed yelled.

"Fullmetal, just keep the noise down." Roy said finally.

The rain didn't stop for the rest of the day, and the Elric brothers did keep the noise down eventually. It was just so gloomy when it rained sometimes.

Roy packed himself up, getting ready to go home in the late night hours. Another dull day, eh?

"Another dull day, eh?" A voice mimicked. Roy blinked, looking around and DOWN to see the blonde.

"Unlike yours, I'm sure." Roy replied smoothly. He was so suave.

"You're so suave." Ed mimicked once more, pulling Roy down to his height. "Stop working late, you know it's hard on you. Plus, while I'm in town I want _some_ time with you."

"Hm, isn't that a bit presumptuous Fullmetal?" Roy asked, pretending to not know. Ed gave a glare.

"You PROMISED this time Roy, you better not have cheated on me with someone while we were away." Ed snapped.

"Of course not. So, did you bring an umbrella, or will we have to share mine?" Roy asked, Ed plastering their lips together before answering.

"We're sharing yours."

The rain came down hard until the next morning, and Ed would not be there when Roy woke up, as usual. But it was much sunnier when Roy knew he could have a little guy to taunt when he got to work, and a little guy to walk him home in the late hours, pretending to not love it as much as he really did.

* * *

End drabble four.

Blame the ostrich at the foot of my bed, it always droops when it rains unless I put the bear by it.


	5. drabble5: edo alwinry

Drabble 5: Winner

Married. They had gotten MARRIED. Worse, she was already pregnant three months later. Somehow he doubted she would be a very good pregnant person, seeing as she was always so giddy to open things up and see what made them tick. With them married though, there was little to no hope Edward would find someone to marry. He didn't really want to. But thoughts about them kept him up at night, in the darkness of the room, that seemed so much bigger without anyone else in it. How lame, first his LITTLE brother grows to be TALLER than him, then he gets MARRIED first! Al always did win those fights. Whether it was just candy or Winry's hand, Al would win the fight. He even won the physical fights—at least when in the armor. So it was no surprise when Al had married Winry. Nope, not at all. It might have kept Edward up at night, but it wasn't a surprise. Edward had no one in his life now, it seemed. Al had been there all the way, then Winry would show up sometimes and be energetic and fun. But, now they were settling down, and Edward was still a dog of the military.

He tossed and turned, wishing his bed would stop looking so pathetically lonely. He didn't _need_ anybody, he certainly wasn't _lonely_. Surely though he now lived in a room at the military base, he would not need to call on any one for company. Of course not, how silly.

That's why he slid into the familiar office, glooming past the desks to Roy Mustang's, hoping for an assignment to anywhere where there would be so many people he would be in conversation most of the time whether he liked it or not.

"You look shorter than usual Fullmetal." The Flame Alchemist commented. He blinked, not getting the tantrum he was expecting from the blonde.

"Yeah…" Ed mumbled, not knowing what the Colonel had said, and not caring. Roy, as well as everyone else in earshot, looked quite a bit concerned.

"Fullmetal, I think you need some time off. Catch up on your sleep, maybe see your family, get some fresh air…" Roy put the papers he held down, tilting his head slightly to look into the dead gold eyes. Ed seemed half-oozed onto the Colonel's desk, not even standing.

"NO!" Ed perked up, standing to attention and saluting. "I'm ready for work, I'll do anything!"

"I think his problem has to do with Al and Winry expecting." Riza commented, Roy remotely remembering something about this.

"Ah… Well, you need to have these things sorted out, coming in here and being completely _useless_ only adds to the problems I have with you Fullmetal." Roy huffed. Ed twitched.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO MICROSCOPIC YOU NEED EIGHT MAGNIFYING GLASSES BEFORE YOU EVEN KNOW HE'S THERE!" Ed yelled, either thinking he was being insulted, or finally processing Roy's previous short statement.

"Fullmetal." Roy smirked. "Please don't come back until this issue is resolved and you're _remotely_ useful again."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING--" Ed stopped, suddenly afraid. "Wait, I can't leave!"

"Why not?" Roy raised a subtle eyebrow.

"I might run into Al." Ed said, though he seemed to be talking to himself. Roy paused.

"Alright, you have two options. Leave and get this resolved, or stay in my place." Roy smirked again. Of course, this was a crummy choice. Like when a villain wants you to chose the girl of your dreams or a train full of civilians. You can only save one, but you want to save them both.

"F-Fine." Ed sighed. Roy blinked. "I'll stay with you."

So everyday for two months Ed wound up wearing a mini-skirt version of the military uniform to work, along with a cat ears head band that looked pretty good and two gold bands on each ring finger.

It was _definitely_ not worth it, he thought to himself, and Al had _definitely_ won this fight as well.

End drabble five.


	6. drabble6: royed alwinry

(Sequel to Winner)

Drabble Six: Loser

One month had spanned to two months of absolute _torture_ to Ed from Roy with smirks. Living with the man was fine, Roy cooked, didn't mind the books, let Ed sleep on the couch, didn't talk much and didn't seem to expect much. Probably because everyday he would force Ed to wear the mini-skirt edition of the military uniform, cat ears and two gold bands on each ring finger. How did the Colonel manage to get Ed to do this?

Blackmail.

"It's this, or you can go work things out with Winry and Al." Roy would say with a smirk. Ed would be furious, but would shakily snatch the things from Roy and storm into the bathroom to put it all on.

It had been going on for far too long now, though. Ed was going crazy, his reputation was completely shot down and kicked until it not only stopped twitching and bleeding and breathing, but a few more times for good measure. It. Was. Torture. That. HAD. To. Stop.

Edward, not sleeping well as of late anyways, decided one night to get revenge on Roy for this abuse. He formed a plot as soon as the older went to sleep, and made a phone call or two to make sure things went according to plan.

In the morning, Ed acted as annoyed as usual about his chosen out, and Roy didn't really suspect anything. Or so Ed thought, not knowing that Roy had sleeping difficulties as well, and had heard his little phone calls. The one to Al and Winry and the one to Riza. Yes, Roy knew something was up. Unfortunately, the calls had been a bit vague so Roy wasn't sure exactly WHAT.

He didn't really care. He his plan had worked, Ed had confronted Al and Winry. They were even stopping by in the afternoon. Roy felt secretly accomplished. Not only did he get to torture Ed for a good reason for two whole months, but he also got to live with the boy and get the shorty's life back to being a bit more enjoyable. Even if he did take the long route on that last one.

So Roy was calm through the day, did his job as usual, didn't mind when Riza would sometimes glance up at him as if he was acting odd. She was in on the plan, she probably just wondered if he knew. The day was going fairly normally for Mustang's crew. Ed, having not been aloud to do anything while under Roy's watch, sat leaning against the Colonel's desk reading up on some sort of Alchemy, ten to one at least. Yup, just another paper day at the office.

Boring as hell. Roy finally admitted to himself. Maybe he should go out for an early lunch. He looked to the clock, realizing it was about eleven thirty. Yes, lunch would come early today. He would leave Ed at his desk today though, he wanted to buy the boy a leash and collar to enjoy for the last little while he had the boy in his clutches. Then when Al and Winry showed he could be very, very cocky. Not just very cocky, as he had originally planned, no. Very, very cocky.

Once back from lunch Roy hooked the collar around Ed's neck, clipped the leash to it and put the handle of the leash around his chair arm before getting back to work. Ed ignored him.

Around three was when Winry and Al showed. Winry was letting herself go, Roy commented to himself before remembering she was about four or five months pregnant now. He looked up at them with a bored expression, waiting for an explanation.

"Hello Colonel Mustang." Al said cheerfully, as usual.

"Good afternoon Alphonse, Winry." Roy said with little expression. "Come to speak to Fullmetal? Because you have to ask me first."

"Oh, we're here to talk to you, actually." Al smiled. Of course, Roy mused.

"Yeah, stop treating Ed like a dog!" Winry huffed.

"Actually, we just ask you take good care of brother." Al said rather quickly. "Since you two are living together and get along so well and such."

"You two have been getting awfully close." Riza added. Roy laughed inwardly. Was this as good as Fullmetal could do? Make all his sick dreams reality?

Ed shot up, choking, readjusting his collar and then glaring at the three.

"I SAID GIVE HIM THE PARCEL!" Ed yelled. Al blinked.

"Oh, right, and brother sends you this. He had me pick it up since he's been so occupied with you." Al smiled, handing Roy the gift. Ah, so it was probably actually Riza behind this scheme. She was smart enough to figure out Ed's plan and turn it into a confession. Darn, now there was no knowing what Ed really thought. Though knowing Riza, Ed had previously confronted in her, or she had figured it out, and was now twisting his revenge plot for the "better". Or more of, to get more work done, seeing as Ed had been useless for awhile now and Roy hadn't been great recently either.

Roy took the package, unwrapped it and stared at it's contents.

"Why Fullmetal, how did you know?" Roy asked in a sarcastic tone. Ed gaped.

"I DIDN'T." Ed yelled, then went to stomp off, only to get choked again and fall flat on his butt. Roy chuckled, watching as Ed got back to his feet, grabbed the leash and started dragging Roy's chair out with him. Roy laughed the whole way, getting quite a few looks.

Halfway to wherever they were going, Ed realized he didn't know where they were going and stopped. Why had he bothered to drag the Colonel so far anyways? He looked back at the raven-haired man, who was looking across the street with a smug look. Ed glanced in the general direction Roy gazed, not seeing anything of interest.

"So I guess Al didn't completely win." Ed said, more to himself than Roy. Roy blinked, looking at the blonde. "Though I did completely lose."

Roy smirked, pulling on Ed's leash to bring the boy closer, pressing their lips together for only a second before unhooking Ed and standing.

"It's been real. I expect my chair or a proper replacement back behind my desk by morning." Roy stood, then walked off in the direction of his home, in no mood to go back to work today.

Ed paused, looking down at himself. Finally he was free.

Wait.

"YOU HAVE MY CLOTHES!" Ed yelled, running after the Colonel. _Hook, line and sinker_, Roy chuckled to himself.

End drabble six.

My cats are typing something in the hallway, I swear. They're probably planning world domination.


	7. drabble7: havfury

Drabble Seven: The View

Sometimes, late at night, when Fury was fast asleep in his bed, Havoc would sneak in. Not to do anything to the guy, just to watch him sleep for awhile. Fury's dorm room had a window, and it didn't lock, and even stuck out a bit no matter how much you tried to close it. Havoc would open it, jump in and close it behind him, kicking his shoes off before getting into the living room, so as to avoid trailing. He would watch Fury sleep for awhile, sit by the bed and feel the warm air escape the smaller man's lungs. He hoped Fury couldn't smell in his sleep, since he did smell of smoke, though he never smoked at Fury's place.

Once, Havoc picked Fury's glasses up from the side table, looking through them without putting them on.

_He's got to be completely blind…_ Havoc thought, unable to see anything through the lenses. But if he looked at them just right, he could see himself. He stared at himself for a moment or two, then put the glasses back carefully. No, Fury would never know.

He walked back to the living room, pushing the window open and sliding out. He closed the window once more, grabbed his shoes from the grass and headed to his car. He pulled off his socks, stuffing them in his shoes and putting the shoes on the floor in the back of the car. He took a deep breath, starting the car up.

It was too cliché to think that maybe one day Fury would like him, so he didn't think that. It was depressing though, how much sleep he'd lost on this little game. But looking at himself in Fury's glasses, that was a first, and a last. That dull expression and weird face, not something only a mother would love, but not something that Fury would fall for. No, Fury deserved better.

Or so Havoc told himself, but really, it was only when reflected in Fury's glasses, he was sure he looked like an angel.

End drabble seven.

Because we all need a little weirdness from Havoc/Fury.

_Yuki- Thank you for the review on drabble four! It was fun writing them all normal, then all of a sudden they're not._


	8. drabble8: royai

Drabble Eight: Stubborn

"Please…" She smiled, her eyes weakening to the point she couldn't hold them open. "Don't forget to sign that form." She whispered. Roy hated her for the second time.

The first time he hated her hadn't been this drastic. She had just looked him in the eyes with a cold, distant look and said "No" in the most monotone voice he had ever heard. They had been dating for too long to hear those words at his drastic proposal. He loved her, why the hell didn't she get that?

But now it was worse. She was going to die in minutes, and her last words would be "don't forget to sign that form".

"I won't." He growled, still holding her hand. "Please, Riza, for once, can you tell me you love me?"

"No." She said, her smile faded, her voice monotone. Just like before, the only difference being the fact her eyes were closed. He kissed her once more.

"Then tell me why not." He whispered, trying to keep his composure in front of her.

"I won't lie to you. I don't love you; I don't want to marry you. I wish you wouldn't ask me to do these things." She looked away from him, opening her eyes slightly once more.

"Riza, why did you date me for so long if you hate me?" Roy sighed.

"I don't hate you. Roy, you looked at me because you were afraid you were looking at men. Hughes, Ed, Havoc… even Fury. You didn't love me." Riza took in a shaky breath.

"I love you now." Roy protested. "And I didn't ask about myself."

"Roy…" She looked up at him. "There's… going to be a lot of paperwork… to deal with, when I die."

"Shut up." He sneered, tightening his grip on Riza's hand. "Just shut up about paperwork. Tell me something I can stomach."

"What do you want me to say, 'I wish I had married you'?" Riza let another shaky breath out.

"I don't care anymore, just not about work." He sighed. Riza took a minute to think.

"I'm not in pain, you know." She said softly. "You can tell them I died peacefully."

"I don't think I'll talk about it." Roy admitted. "But I'll remember that."

"Do you think it was stupid of me?" She sighed.

"No." Roy snapped.

"As long as you say so." She smiled. Her chest hurt, more than previously. She prayed it didn't show on her face. "Roy… I think this is it…" She coughed.

Roy looked on the brink of tears. The last image she saw before her eyes closed was beads rolling down his cheeks.

"Roy… I lied…" She smiled with the last of her strength. "I do… love…"

Roy prayed she heard him when he whispered in her ear.

"_I love you too."_

End drabble eight.


	9. drabble9: fury

Drabble Nine: Apathy

Fury was not emotionless. He felt. He felt a lot. He felt it when they made jokes at his expense and he felt it when they looked at him like he was useless. He wasn't, but he was small and looked fragile. He wasn't fragile. He was stronger than they were half the time. He could look himself in the eye, in the mirror's reflection, and not break down and cry at this pitiful broken thing.

John Havoc had died a year earlier. A year. Fury was shocked he had lasted that long after John. He puked another eaten-alone dinner into the sink, his skin crawling. He was stronger than Roy, he hadn't cried. Of course, Roy and Havoc were bed mates; Fury just had a school girl crush. So he said. But these nights in the bathroom, he didn't bother to lie to himself. He was madly in love with Havoc, and the time they had spent together was the best times of his life. Not anymore.

He kept cheerful at work, after all, he wasn't hurt, wasn't broken down. He did his job better now, seeing as he had lost that distraction. He was especially pleasant to the Colonel, who had, after all, lost a lover. Then three months later started dating Riza, obviously just looking for companionship. Fury didn't care; in fact, he wished them the best, with a beautiful smile on his face.

It made him sick. How dare the Colonel, who had been given the most wonderful man in the world, recover so quickly from the death. It was unjust, cruel and just made Fury sick. When Hughes had died Roy had broken down so much he didn't even date for a year. Then he finally was persuaded to sleep with Havoc. Now Havoc was gone, and Roy had already moved on.

Fury barfed in the sink again.

He felt. He felt a lot. If Havoc had ever seen all of this emotion, surely, surely, he wouldn't have died after saying he loved Roy. No, his last words would instead be "I'm sorry I didn't know Cain". Said barfed in the sink yet again, then heaved several times, out of stomach contents.

If only… If only he could express himself _to_ others, and not just in the bathroom, in the middle of the night, in front of the mirror, with tears in his eyes, and barf rolling past his lips.

If only.

End drabble nine.

I need to write something cheery soon.


	10. 10: various

Drabble Ten: Best Wishes

"You can always count on me for one last beer." He said, grinning and sliding a picture of his daughter under the mug.

"Liar." Roy spat at the grave.

"I love you, I won't leave you." He stumbled out, blushing and looking away from her, finally in his own body.

"Liar." Winry whispered to the cold air, putting the yellow flowers down.

"Don't worry, I'll stick by ya." He grinned, clenching the cigarette between his teeth and rubbing the shorter's hair.

"Liar." Fury choked, hugging the stone, tears falling to the fresh soil.

Edward took it all in, sitting on the bench near a tree. The cold winter day would surely bring snow soon, seeing as flakes were already escaping the clouds. It seemed the Heavens were trying to cry for these lost loves. Ed sighed, wishing, wishing he could call them all liars for dying. But no one who spoke the word meant it. Golden eyes looked up to the gray skies, his breath creating a cloud of it's own as he whispered ever so quietly so only the spirits could hear.

"Best wishes."

End drabble ten.

Yea, should write something cheerful SOON.


	11. 11: furyhavoc

Drabble Eleven: Little Things

So warm was his touch that I thought I would break. So hot was the fire on the stick that hung from his mouth, yet when he didn't take it out to kiss me I couldn't complain, even if it did burn my cheek.

I just melt below him, and I can't do anything to stop myself from it. It's not what the women love about him, I don't care about his uniform. After all, I have one too. There's nothing special about it, in fact, I find it terrifying.

Looking at him when he's being serious breaks my heart. It hurts even more when he asks a pretty girl out, since I know I'm not pretty and I'm not a girl. I wonder what he sees in me, and I know exactly what I see in him.

His eyes are beautiful like the setting sun, which I would relate them to as well as puppy eyes, when he's begging at least. His blonde hair, though frizzy, is softer than I ever imagined it could be, and I love it so much it makes me sick when others make fun of it.

His hands are big, and go over mine something like a giant's over a child's. His body is much bigger than mine, but I would never, ever DREAM of complaining when he lays on me.

When he puts his head on my chest I love it, to hear my own heart as well as feel his breathing against my skin. If I sweat too much he doesn't complain, and sleeping with him on me is better than anything else in the world.

No, I don't mind when he kisses me, cigarette still hanging out of his mouth, even if it does get me a burn on my cheek. Because I know he'll take it out and smack it dead into the tray once he realizes it's burning me. Then he'll utter an apology, and not ask why I didn't bring it to his attention. Then he'll kiss me again, and I won't even remember the burn.

Because being this in love with Havoc doesn't give me time to worry about burns or hickeys or sores or anything. All I can think is how wonderful he is, since that's all he is to me. Wonderfully, beautifully, lusciously, ravishingly, glamorously, mine.

"I burnt you again." He mumbles to my neck, half-asleep and recalling it from the morning before.

"Yes." I smiled, squeezing the hand in my own. "You did. But that was sooo long ago, I hardly remember it."

"It was this morning." He half-groans now, and I can tell he's feeling guilty. I can't help but smile, and I think the notices, since he lifts his head to look at me accusingly. "You let me get away with everything."

"Oh no." I brush his lips with my own before continuing the comment of defense. "I think it's more of, you're too good to me and I can't get the heart to scold you."

"Same thing." He mumbles again, resting his forehead on my own.

Perhaps, but really, why notice the little things?

End drabble eleven.

Woo! Cheery. I win. Did you catch the irony? Anyways.

_**BlackMercifulFaerie**- We all miss Hughes. Except for those two people who didn't like him, but we ignore them. Anyways, thanks for the review!_

_**Eruedraith**- thank you for the four reviews! I'm glad you loved Ed's er, abuse episodes. I hope "different" is good, and not like, bad._

_**Dustwind**- (cries) Yes! (your review is) Descriptive! Thank you very much, and I'm glad you liked ten. _

You CAN request things, but I might not do them.


	12. 12: furyhavoc?

Drabble Twelve: Miniskirt Factor

Havoc looked at himself in the mirror. How had it come to this? How had he let himself get here? Sure, he had said he'd follow the Colonel wherever he went, but ROY wasn't wearing a… a…

Havoc sighed, unable to even think the poisonous word.

"H-Havoc…?" A stunned voice stumbled. Havoc jumped, looking to the smaller man.

"Fury! Uh, Colonel made me wear it!" Havoc exclaimed. Fury took a minute to take the sight in, then smiled.

"You look pretty good you know, in a miniskirt."

End drabble twelve.

I have but two dreams: Fury puking and Havoc in a dress. I've covered them both, sort of. There might be more of them, though, beware.

_**sirius'sheelah: **thank you for all the reviews! No, my cats aren't normal. The Ed kitty one was fun, I'm glad you liked it!_

_**LC: **hey sis', thank you for finally reviewing, uh, everything. I sent you an email on that though. I would love you to Beta read, (maybe you can do the posted chapters…?) but this one's really short so I just looked it over myself._


	13. 13: royed

(Thirteen is a good number, especially for my sister, so this one is for her.)

Drabble Thirteen: Letters

Ed sat in Roy's chair, his human leg swinging back and forth as the other slightly swayed. He was reading the files on the desk, though he probably wasn't supposed to even know they existed. Roy wouldn't be back for a good half hour more anyways, so what did he care? Edward like reading the things Roy wrote, there were even a few personal letters in the mix.

Ed opened the bottom, and last to be looked through, drawer of the desk after carefully replacing the last drawer's contents. Ed blinked, realizing this, obviously scarcely opened drawer, was full of envelopes. All of the envelopes were taped –_duct _taped- shut. Ed picked up the first one, which was dated for the previous day in red ink. On the envelope's front was some sort of code. "EE L DNR CONF" were the carefully written letters. Ed stared at them, wondering if they stood for something, or if they were random or if Roy knew someone named "Eeldn Conf". Ed shrugged, tearing the envelope open (figuring he could replace the envelope without Roy noticing it was different) and unfolding the white stationary. He began to read.

"Dear; (_what, do you not know who you're writing to?_ Ed thought)

This letter is the ninety fourth I've written to you. I've known you for a few years now and I think it's time I told you the truth. I love you. I love you a lot. When you storm into my office, growl, whine, get pissed at my short jokes and all of those other things you do, I just want to grab you, pin you down and make out with you until I die from lack of oxygen. But no, I restrain, I mock you and make you feel angry, though I wish I would just get down on my knees and kiss your feet until you either kicked me or realized how these things I do I only do so you notice me. I want you to remember my name. Because I know you have a busy life, you don't have time to remember a guy who doesn't do much. You remember people who tick you off though. So, this is it. I love you, and if I could have anything, outside the military, beyond the uniforms, it would be you. I mean, all of you, your love, your body… everything. Damn. I hate knowing you'll never read this, and even if you do, how will you know it's you? You better not go crawling through my drawers. I can picture you, sitting in my chair, feet barely if at all touching the ground since I always make sure it's high, the shredded envelope sitting on my desk, you scanning this like it's your death sentence, waiting for me to say who the hell I'm talking to. Well it's you! Assuming you, and I think only you would open a duct taped envelope, are someone who happens to have blonde braided hair, gold eyes, a foul temper and an easy to make fun of shortness. Yes, Edward Elric, I am talking to you. There, it's all out. In all the letters I've written I've never put your name, and now that I have, I feel oddly relieved. I wish you were really reading this, but that stuff only happens in stories. Not to people like me who just want to become Fuhrer and violate certain blondes. Well, I guess I should start on the paper work Hawkeye's been piling on my desk, or she'll come in here and turn me to Swiss cheese.

Love,

Roy Mustang"

Edward blinked. Ninety three more envelopes were torn open, all read meticulously, all piled neatly on the desk near the shreds of envelopes.

Roy sighed, pouring a fresh mug of coffee before wandering back to his office. He took a deep breath, Hawkeye looking up at him.

"Oh, Colonel sir, Edward Elric came by to talk to you a while ago, I think he went in there and fell asleep or something." Hawkeye recalled. Roy groaned.

Then paled.

Surely, Edward had indeed just gone to sleep somewhere, but what if he had decided to snoop about…

Roy carefully opened the door to his office, then without looking up closed it.

Edward jumped, having just started rereading a few choice letters.

Roy looked up at the blonde, then felt his heart stop, his stomach sink and his fist clench around the mug's handle.

"What are you doing?" Roy snapped, stepping forward to look over his desk, the shredded envelopes and the ninety four letters never meant to be seen by anyone's eyes but his own.

"Reading my mail, what does it look like?" Edward replied sharply, having come up with a plan somewhere in the midst of reading the letters.

"Those aren't for you." Roy said sternly, looking on the brink of kicking the desk over and setting everything –including Ed- ablaze.

"Yes they are. Everyone is for me, it says so in this letter." Ed rummaged through the pile of letters and handed the one with his name on it to Roy, who skimmed it. "I don't think I have time to reply to all of these in writing, so let me summarize it for you, since you're here and all."

Roy stood silently, waiting to be told to go to hell.

"No, you can't molest or violate me. I am not going to let you kiss my feet, the hearts all over letter nine freaked me out, you're a total weirdo and have my permission to at random pin me down and make out with me. You should stop putting yourself down, I am not wearing a miniskirt unless it's custom made and I get it as a present, I do remember your name, you're mug is not ugly, don't be so hard on it. Oh, and you should stop writing letters to me, sealing them in envelopes with duct tape and cramming them into the bottom drawer of your desk without telling me that's my new mailbox." Edward explained, all rather quickly.

Roy blinked. He put his mug down on a few envelopes that smashed themselves down, then walked around the desk and looked at Ed.

"So, I've been wasting my evenings." Roy sighed.

"Nope. I expect more of these letters, they're fun." Ed grinned. Roy smirked, disregarding the fact he had loads of paperwork to do and deciding it was one of those times he needed to pin Ed down and make out with him.

A few weeks later, when Ed was in Risenbool visiting Winry, Roy was writing something that was not the paperwork Hawkeye had given him. She walked into the office, planning on putting a few more papers on the pile while Roy was at lunch, blinking when he was still there.

"It's your lunch hour, sir." Hawkeye stated, putting the papers down.

"Yes it is. But I have an important letter to write." Roy said very seriously.

"I see." Hawkeye saluted, then walked from the room.

Roy smirked, adding a few more hearts to go around Ed's name.

End drabble thirteen.

Roy writes "important" letters. (laugh) I'm glad you loved the last drabble _sirius'sheelah_. I'm sorry this one's a bit longer than "drabble" length... accidents happen.


	14. 14: havocfury

Drabble Fourteen: Little Secrets

Fury shaved his legs. No one would know as long as he stayed in uniform. No one DID know. Until Havoc decided to pull a prank.

Fury shaved his legs. Every other day or so. He had just shaved them the night before Havoc had decided to be a tease.

Fury shaved his legs. FURY _shaved_ his LEGS, his ARMPITS and of course his face. Havoc laughed, _laughed_, when Fury raged into his office, half-crying. Havoc had mentioned Fury's smooth legs, and Fury had gaped, blushed and kicked Havoc. Hard.

Fury shaved his legs. So of course Havoc didn't understand why the guy wouldn't _want_ to wear a skirt. Of course, Havoc wasn't about to tell him or anyone that he had taken all of the shorter's pants and _fondled_ them. That was HIS little secret.

A/N: ... yeeeah... Thank you _Skweeshy_ for the review on drabble one and thank you _sirius'sheelah_ for the review on drabble thirteen! This one's nice and short, but the original plot I had for it got really long (I posted it as the story "hands"). Yea for drabble-length drabbles. By the way, this entire thing was inspired by the line "I have all of Fury's pants, and I am going to _fondle_ them". Then I decided to start each paragraph with "Fury shaved his legs" for the hell of it.


	15. 15: havocfury

Warning; overuse of the words "tight" and "ass".

(Should rename this "Havoc/Fury drabbles with a few other peoples things", geeze.)  
Drabble Fifteen: Song

It was supposed to be a one week vacation. It had turned into three months, going on four. The clock had slowed down; Farman had started marking the days off the calendar less frequently; Edward's rages had begun to be longer and longer. So were the lectures. Everything took forever. His name was five letters long and it took him what seemed like an hour to scribble it across a line.

'H'... 'a'... 'i'... 'n'...

Wait, no, he'd done it again. Damn his name for having an 'a' in it to remind him of the MIA Sergeant Major. Bad name, bad. Apologize.

Havoc groaned, kicking his chair back to he could put his feet on his desk's edge. He pulled a fresh pack of cigarettes from his pocket and ripped the bottom off of it, put it in his mouth, ripped off the lid and then lit every cigarette. That was one thing that went fast; his cigarettes.

"Cain Fury is a guy." Havoc began to sing, somehow still able to even with the box in his mouth. "Who's been gone for a long time. He's cute and cool and makes me drool and I want him to be home now. Get your tight ass back here Cain Fury... get it back here in my sight. I want to hold you in my arms and hold you all through the night." Havoc got louder and more off key as his song reached it's peak. "Get your tight ass back here Cain Fury! Get it back here in my sight! You had better come back soon, so my life will be alright! Get your tight as back here Cain Fury, get it back here right freakin' now. I want to stare at you forever; where the hell are you right now? GET YOUR TIGHT ASS BACK HERE CAIN FURY! GET IT BACK HERE IN MY SIGHT!"

"Havoc." A woman's voice snapped. Havoc looked up at the blonde, who looked pretty pissed. "He's not coming back." She said softly. Havoc stared at her silently. "You know that, they sent the letter three months ago."

"I don't give a damn." He said bluntly. She sighed, deciding Havoc wasn't going to get much else done for the day and leaving his office. Another officer brushed by her as she was shaking her head at the ground. She blinked, realizing only two people would be that short going by Havoc's office, and Edward didn't wear the uniform.

"Fury?" She looked to him. He turned. He was obviously just back, his uniform a mess, his face dirty, eyes blotchy and blood-shot, glasses a bit bent, hair frazzled.

"Yes First Lieutenant?" He saluted her.

"They sent a letter..." She began.

"Oh, right, that. They found my body." He shrugged.

"I see. You should hear his song." Hawkeye nodded to Havoc's office. Fury grinned.

"I did." Fury then walked into the office. Havoc was bellowing a few more verses of said song.


	16. 16: havocedish

Drabble Sixteen: Second Best

It's not like Fury. No, Ed's different than Fury. Different, but about the same size. He's so different, hardly a replacement. But he works for now. He comes by, demands, I give, he leaves. He's not like Fury. He just fills in right now.

My Cain is beautiful, he walks strong and talks small and loves animals. He loves animals, but not me. He brushes his hair back, he pushes his glasses up, he smiles in a way so shy and cute I can't control my grin. My Cain doesn't know about Ed, and Ed doesn't know about my Cain.

Ed is not like Fury. He's just about the same size. My Cain is not tainted, not like Ed. Not like me. No, my Cain is beautiful, clean, perfect. Ed is just second—if that---best.

It's not like Roy. Havoc's nothing like Roy. They're just about the same size though, so when he offered me a drink I accepted. He's different from Roy, very different. They have little, so little, in common. He's not like Roy. He just fills in for now.

My Roy is hansom, he's brave if annoying, and knows what he wants. He seems so real, so involved, he loves women, he loves women, but not me. He has perfect hair, strong eyes, a mocking smirk and an attitude to piss me off and make me want him. My Roy doesn't know about Havoc, at least I don't think he does, and Havoc doesn't know about my Roy.

Havoc is not like Roy. He's just around the same size. My Roy is not a smoker; he's not tainted, not like Havoc. Not like me. No, my Roy is perfect, fresh, wonderful. Havoc is just second--giving him bonus credit—best.

End Drabble Sixteen.


	17. 17: furyhavoc

Note: White Day is when (usually boys) people give gifts as to return gifts given to them on Valentine's Day. Because not everyone knows that, and I'm freaking nice enough to mention it. Also, if you think this drabble is long, read the last drabble in Spades44's first Havoc/Fury collection.

Drabble Seventeen: V is for Victory

Fury looked the note over for the millionth time. It was perfect. It described him perfectly, each word had been carefully chosen and best of all, his name wasn't on it anywhere. He folded the note in a perfectly straight line, and put it in the perfumed envelope. No one would suspect him. He had even been careful to use frilly cursive, besides; no one was really familiar with his handwriting anyways. He had grown the flowers himself—in a small corner of his dorm room where no one would see it of course—and had picked only the best for the bundle, which he tied with white lace and put in a fancy vase he had picked out carefully. He had gotten to work extra, extra early to place the note and flowers on the unsuspecting desk, then sat at his own and started to work.

Havoc came ungracefully into work, dropping a broken radio on Fury's desk, per usual, albeit this morning it didn't look half as bad as usual.

"Good morning?" Fury questioned, Havoc plopping down next to him and grinning.

"Don't you know what today is?" Havoc patted the black hair lightly as Fury went to work on the radio.

"Friday?" Fury raised an eyebrow, though Havoc wasn't paying attention.

"Friday the fourteenth of February! The best day of the year!" Havoc grinned, then blinked, noticing he already had a few treasures from admirers. He opened every letter, reading it intensely. He wasn't like Roy, he cared about separating the girls and their gifts, about reading every word and doing his best to return something on White Day. Although Roy did get about fifty an hour, so it was sort of understandable why he didn't pay such attention to details and didn't give anything on White Day, except to Edward. After all, the poor boy was probably hugely depressed after seeing his lover get piles and piles of presents from women prettier, curvier and probably taller than himself, he needed to be reminded he was the only one Roy was actually interested in.

Fury tried to stay focused as Havoc pulled the vase towards the edge of his desk, looking it over. It was a lovely vase, semi-clear and rainbow colored, not very tall, but more wide and with two in-curves as opposed to the standard one. Havoc admired it for a moment before looking at the flowers. They were wonderfully arranged, with long triangle shaped petals that were pinkish red in the middle, white along the edges. Havoc stared at them for a long while before nudging Fury.

"What kind of flowers do you think these are?" Havoc asked, Fury looking at them for a moment.

"My guess would be lilies of some sort." He said, giving a light shrug before returning to his work on the clock, which was almost as good as new.

Havoc looked back to the flowers, noticing the note placed in them rather stealthily. It was originally in plain sight, but that was embarrassing. Havoc was very careful opening it, sliding the paper out and lifting the fold to read the note. He desperately wanted to brag at Fury about it, but Fury didn't often get Valentines, and it might hurt the little guy's feeling to know someone had been so delicate and careful writing him a love letter. He may have wanted to brag, but only so someone could brag back.

He reread the note, noticing there was no name. Another "secret admirer". He let out a sigh, wishing he could repay whoever was so kind to work so hard on giving him a gift. Most secret admirers were the ones who went the extra mile. That's why he wasn't fond of them.

"Who's it from?" Fury asked, the silence having been odd. He put the fixed radio on Havoc's desk.

"Thanks. I don't know who it's from... but I wish I did." Havoc let out another sigh and Fury squirmed. "Did they come by in person? You're always here early, did you see them?"

"N-no, the flowers—they were delivered. I signed for them." Fury said quickly.

"Did the guy say anything about them?" Havoc asked, Fury shaking his head, unable to speak anymore. "Damn."

"Let me see." Hawkeye interrupted, holding her hand out.

"I can't." Havoc said simply. She raised an eyebrow. "It's personal."

"I won't read it, I just want to see the handwriting." She said simply. He hesitated, but handed her the note. She scanned it, backwards so there was no questioning the fact she wasn't reading it. "I think it's male." She said suddenly, Fury squirming more. "It's familiar, at least."

"Yeah, I kinda thought so, too." Havoc huffed, taking the note back. Fury squirmed. _Familiar? He thought my handwriting was familiar?_

The rest of the day went as predicted; many gifts came to many people. Except Fury, who got a sentiment or two via gestures, like Riza's "Happy Valentine's Day" and Breda's noogie. Havoc got about twenty more gifts, Roy got over a hundred and lost count, even Riza got a fair share of gifts, one from Roy and one from Ed and even one from the Brigadier General. Fury sighed, the day certainly had gone as predicted. He mused to himself, thinking about Havoc's other gifts as he put on his jacket, preparing to head home for the day.

"Hey kid, got any plans?" A familiar voice asked. Fury blinked, whipping around and looking to the blonde, who held an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Uhm, n-not really... why?" Fury blinked.

"Well, I have made some cake for Valentines, and when I finished it I noticed it was a bit big for one person, so I figured I'd offer you some, but since it's rude to just say, "want some cake?" I thought I'd offer to let you come over, maybe play some cards, eat ramen and cake and maybe... I dunno, drink that tea stuff you like?" Havoc scratched the back of his head. Fury blushed, stuttering.

"U-uh, w-well, it would be r-rude to turn down such a nice offer but, uh, if I may ask Sir, why me?" Fury asked, Havoc blinking.

"Why not you?"

"Uh... wouldn't you rather be with a girl on Valentines Day...?" Fury took a few blinks himself, a hand going around his shoulders.

"Oh no, I would love to spend time with you, Cain. Oh, and since we're off, it's John, not "Sir" or anything else." John smiled.

"Si-Ha-John, uhm, is something up?" Fury asked, though he was sort of afraid.

"You know what, you were right. Those were lilies, and that handwriting was familiar. In fact, those were the lilies you were growing in your dorm, and that was YOUR handwriting." John smirked, Fury squirming. "I simply must repay such perfect effort."

End drabble seventeen.


	18. 18: edroy

Drabble Eighteen: Charmer

Morning sucked. Lunch was annoying. Afternoons were dull. Evenings were way too long and nights were even longer... And dark, don't forget dark. But it was all lonely, so lonely, even when one of the harem were in his bed, it was lonely.

"Sign this as well Sir, then you're free for lunch." Riza handed one last piece of paper to him. He looked it over drearily, then blinked.

"Request from Elric? This is odd..." Roy took the paper from her, she blinking as well, but not asking what Edward was requesting. "You're dismissed Hawkeye."

She saluted, leaving as Ed walked in, closing the door behind him. Roy smirked, looking up.

"You could have just asked, you know." Roy leaned back in his chair.

"You actually listen when I make a big deal out of it." Ed huffed.

"I was wondering why I was feeling so lonely. It just so happens I'm on lunch now." Roy smirked some more, Ed walking around his desk.

"How can you be lonely? Havoc happened to mention you've been seeing women every other night." Ed huffed.

"Yes, which is better than every night, as I was before. Don't worry Ed, you're always number one. Come here." Roy reached out his arms, Ed hesitating before going to them.

"You're still cheating on me. I still have to write up requests for your time." Ed mumbled.

"You don't have to, you just do." Roy coaxed. Suddenly the phone rang and Roy sighed, answering it to a familiar happy voice.

"Roy! Did I tell you Alicia--" Hughes began, then was cut off.

"Sorry Hughes, I'll have to get back to you on that." Roy said bluntly, then hung up the phone. Ed snuggled up against him, then the phone rang again. A bit irritated, Roy took it off the hook and pressed it to his ear.

"Heya Roy, last night was fun, I was wondering--"

"NO." Roy hung up once more, this time more fiercely. Not a second later, the phone rang again. Roy was about to grab it, but someone else already had.

"Roy, baby, don't hang up on me like that! I just wanted to know if you'd like to--"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Roy Mustang is currently groping my butt and can't talk or make arrangements right now. In fact, don't ever call him again because he's mine now and you had better never look at him funny again or I'll transmute you into a bullfrog." Ed said in a very cheerful voice, then hung up the phone.

"You are a charmer." Roy smirked.

"I try."

End drabble eighteen.


	19. 19: various

Drabble Ramblings! Lots of drabbles that don't really go together, but sort of do.

* * *

"Ed, do you think Al will ever notice?" Winry sighed, pulling back the elder blonde of the two brothers.

"Sure he will Win, want me to throw in a word for you?" Ed smiled, more than willing to clear the dense air.

"Would you Ed?" Winry lit up.

"Of course." Ed then gave a wave and hurried to catch up to his younger brother, who back in the flesh.

"What did Winry say, brother?" Al asked, smiling.

"Actually, it was me saying to her. I wanted to make sure it was okay that you stayed here for a few days while I do some stuff in Central." Ed grinned. "I was thinking, while you were here, maybe you could help Winry with some things..."

"Sure, brother!" Al practically skipped back to Winry.

"That takes care of that... now what should I do in Central for a few days?"

* * *

Ed waltzed into Central HQ, into Roy's office, where lines of desks were. Riza was in her seat, as were Breda and Falman. However... where had Havoc and Fury gone? Ed shrugged, deciding not to worry about it too much. He waltzed right into Roy's inner office, grinning as Roy looked tiredly up from paperwork.

"I need to waste a few days Mustang, so I think I _will_ take up that date offer."

* * *

"Uh, Sir-Havoc, uhm, that is..." Fury stumbled, shakily pouring coffee for two as Havoc fumbled with his lighter. "I uh..."

"Get to it, Fury, then light this for me, will ya? My hand's all stiff..." Havoc sighed, giving up and thrusting the lighter to the smaller.

"Oh, sure." Fury took the lighter, scratching his thumb against it before putting the flame to the paper, holding it for a minute before pulling away again.

"Thanks." Havoc grinned, letting smoke seep from his lips and up his nose. Fury suddenly dropped the lighter, lunging to throw his arms around Havoc's neck, pressing his own lips to the smoke-filled mouth, the cigarette burning his cheek.

* * *

"Breda, how come we never get paired with anyone?" Falman asked, sighing.

"I get paired with Fury every rare once in awhile..." Breda shrugged.

"Exactly. We never get fics to ourselves." Falman raised a fist. "Breda, maybe if we start making out, the fanfictioners will notice us!"

"Maybe... but I don't really wanna--" Breda was cut off by Falman forcing him into a kiss.

Riza sighed, wishing the fanfictioners would LEAVE HER ALONE.

* * *

"Ed, Ed, get off! GET OFF BEFORE RIZA COMES IN, HURRY!" Roy shoved the blonde under the desk.

The door opened, the blonde woman looking around suspiciously.

"Good evening Hawkeye. As you can see I've been working hard on the paperwork you gave me. It's almost done, even, I only have these three things here left." Roy said innocently.

"I see. Where did Fullmetal go?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... he jumped out the window after I called him short." Roy waved a hand. "Now, I have to finish those three papers left, toodleo. I mean, you're dismissed."

Riza saluted hesitatingly and left.

* * *

"I really thought this one was going to be about us." Winry sighed, laying on Al's chest.

"Maybe next time...?" Al said hopefully, playing with her hair.

"I doubt it. The only time we get any action is when one of us is with Ed..." Winry whined. Al paused, freezing.

"You mean when _you're_ with Ed."

"Uh... no, I mean when one of us is with him... and usually then it's just Ed and whoever, not Ed and both of us."

"Uh, Winry..."

"Yes?"

"I'm Ed's brother."

"Yes."

"They really write those?"

"Yes."

There was a wave of silence.

"Brother's gay, isn't he?"

"Yes."


	20. 20: havocfury

Drabble Twenty: To Fall Asleep on the Job

Havoc had fallen asleep at work, somehow or another. He had been woken by a very embarrassed Fury, who had been out to lunch when Havoc had fallen asleep. Fury was muttering something about Breda, Roy and Edward and their sick sense of humor, and Havoc was dazedly wondering if he was still dreaming. He noticed pretty quickly the window was open, since his legs had felt the breeze. It was sometime around then he had realized he was not wearing any pants. He looked down to find he was indeed, not wearing pants. No, he was wearing a rather flattering skirt to go with his uniform now.

"Uh... Fury... what's with this?" Havoc pointed to the skirt, getting Fury to blush and pull his own... skirt down.

"The Colonel, influenced by Edward Elric, demanded you were put in one. I got back from my lunch at a rather nasty time and was forced into one myself. I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to wake you and get back to work in normal clothes, but the Colonel dragged Elric off and Breda decided to go to lunch." Fury explained. "I would have changed before waking you, but Breda took our pants."

"I see..." Havoc raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should really believe he hadn't woken up through being changed. It was then the door opened, Riza Hawkeye taking one step into the room before turning around and walking straight out, slamming the door behind her. "What was that about?"Havoc asked, raising the other eyebrow.

"Uhm, she probably walked in on the Colonel and Edward... both of whom left with skirts themselves, so..." Fury blushed, remembering the scene.

"I see." Havoc said again, frisking himself for his cigarettes. He blinked, realizing he seemed to not have them on him. In fact, if he remembered right... they were in his pants. He jumped to his feet, Fury yelping ashis skirt flew up, and began to raid every crevice of the office for a cigarette. It was then Fury held out a pack of them. His pack. The one that had been in his pants.

"Wha...?" Havoc blinked, taking the box and inspecting it.

"I-I snagged it while they were forcing me into the skirt..." Fury blushed. He had expected Havoc to be happy, overjoyed even, but his imagination hadn't mentioned the very sloppy kiss the lieutenant gave him.

End Drabble Twenty.

More miniskirts. Woo. Was given this idea by Lethal-chan, who was nice enough to pitch a few ideas. This is the only one I'm using... because the others were... bad.

_Lethal-Chan_: Thank you for the five reviews, yes drabble 12 was pretty pointless, yes Roy and Ed were OOC in drabble 13 (but I don't ca-are!), I'm sure Havoc will do some leg-fondling later (drabble 14), I might to a precursor for drabble 15, maaaaybe and originally in drabble 16 there was a line between POV's, but ffnet deleted it and it seemed to be okay without, so I left it that way. And thank you for this idea and thank you for the scar the other idea seems to have left behind...

_sirius'sheelah_: Thank you for all of the reviews! I don't understand Elricest either, so don't feel bad or alone or anything. Also, I'm glad my drabbles are so entertaining for you!

_cinnakat_: Wow... uhm, thank you for reviewing... everything. (1) Yes, Hughes dying was very, very depressing. I'm glad the drabble was cute though! (2) I don't mind being flooded with reviews, don't worry, I love them. And thank you for liking the way I write! I've been working on it for a long time, so I get all giddy whenever someone compliments me. (4) Yea! Someone called it adorable. (5) o.O you snorted. (6) Smokey and Misty, huh? My cats are Tawny Kitten (after Tawny Kaiten) and Patch. They're plotting world domination. (7) Yea! Someone called it adorable. Wait, I already said that. Oh well. (8) I had to go look at what one 8 was, then I realized it was one of the Royai's and I was like "Oh, yeah. Those." I'm not a "happy" Royai writer, sorry. (13) Uh... yeah, well, I try to just pretend Roy's younger than he is... and in my little brain, all is right. (15) Your kinda story, eh? (19) I have all the time in the world to wait for reviews, fear not. I'm glad 19 was funny though! Yea, I wrote something funny. (on accident, but hey.)

_Sakura-chan_: (13) Thank you! (nothing else interesting to say, so won't say it)

_LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker_: (13) "so damn cute" eh? (runs over to see which one 13 is...) Oh, yes. Anyways, thank you very much for the review! I'm glad to have written something that compelled you to review, and hope to do it again! (satanic giggling)

Yeah, I replied to most if not all of my reviews. Warm fuzzy feelings all around.


	21. 21: alwinry

Drabble Twenty-One: Gone

"You're joking, right?" Winry gaped, looking at Al with big eyes. "H-he can't be..."

"He is." Al sighed, taking her into a hug.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Winry began to cry, sniffing into Al's shirt.

"Oh for goodness sakes." Pinako rolled her eyes, taking her pipe from her mouth. "It's just a stick insect!"

End drabble twenty-one.

Shortest. Drabble. Ever. ...Made you think! (laughs) Sorry for the super long pause between drabbles. Yes, that's right, Al/Winry, FINALLY. But it's pretty lame. Yeah. Well, whatever. Too lazy to write review replies down here, maybe next time (I'm not even sure anybody's reviewed 20... oh, wait, one person did. Thank you one person!).


	22. 22: havocfury

Drabble twenty-two: Them or Me

Fury often wondered what was more important in Havoc's life, him or cigarettes. Sure, Havoc often reminded Fury he loved him, and had more than once smacked Fury for drawing the comparison. But Fury couldn't help it, he wanted to know. Somewhere in asking though, Havoc started bringing up things Fury was addicted to—strays, for instance, came up a lot. "Strays are healthy", "there's nothing healthy about dirty animals", "at least they don't shove nicotine down your throat", "I have never been attacked by a cigarette", "you've never been attacked by a stray", "But I could have been", "But you weren't" was how their arguments usually went. Fury wanted to say "it's cigarettes or me", but he was afraid the answer would be "fine, pack up". Or even "fine, but then it's strays or me".

"Havoc..." Fury began, the second their lunch break started.

"Hm?" Havoc hummed, noticing the break as well.

"If I said "cigarettes or me", what would you say?" Fury asked uneasily. Havoc paused, looking around before pulling the box of cigarettes from his pocket. He waved it in front of Fury's face, lowering his blue eyes almost to a glare.

"These, my furious Fury of Cain, are little tubes of nicotine to which I consult when I need a good huff of the stuff. You, my furious Fury of Cain, are a person to whom I have given my heart and soul. Obviously you haven't yet realized you're in a league of your own. I don't care too much if you sneak strays into the apartment, I don't mind you cooking weird health meals that seem like a punishment for something I've done wrong, I don't give a flip if every time I get sick you blame it on my smoking and make me take long hot baths and long hot showers and drink huge hot mugs of some of the worst tea ever because you think it'll help, because I will endure this stuff to stay with you. Because I love you. However, if the smoking bothers you that damn much, I will endure quitting. Granted I may scratch my eyes out, be pissed for _awhile_ and actually start _trying_ to get myself sick just to make you see it wasn't the cigarettes, people just get sick sometimes." Havoc explained, leaving Fury looking overly shocked. "Get it?"

Fury nodded, then was dragged off to lunch. Sometimes it was all about the cigarettes, but sometimes Fury had to think only of Havoc himself.

End Drabble Twenty-Two.

Took a long time to post, sorry! Thank you "My Fault" Aaron for the secret inspiration and for writing such damn good drabbles! Oh, and for reviewing the last drabble, just in case I haven't thanked you already for that. Ciao!


End file.
